The Curious Case Of The Missing Baked Goods
by im-yours-for-life
Summary: When baked goods start disappearing from the cottage, John and Anna set out to trap a thief, but what they find changes their lives instead. Just some fluff for Terrieajane's Tumblr challenge.


Anna walked into her daughter's room. She smiled as she saw the little girl already in her bed. She walked over and sat on the side of it reaching out her hand to brush through the dark curls. Lucy looked up at her, "Mama, will you tell me a story before bed."

Anna nodded, "Of course, what would you like to hear tonight?"

"The story about Charlie and Maggie, it's my favorite."

Anna nodded and wrapped her arms around her daughter as she settled back into the bed with her.

"Once upon a time….."

* * *

><p>Anna walked to the open kitchen window to retrieve the apple pie she had left out to cool after baking it earlier in the day. She frowned when she saw it wasn't in the window. She walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.<p>

"John Bates, did you eat that pie I had cooling in the window."

John looked up from his book and laughed, "Love, do you think I would really eat an entire apple pie?"

"You do have a sweet tooth."

John shook his head, "Didn't we have this discussion just last week about a cake?"

Anna frowned "I had forgotten, but yes we did."

"I think we have a dessert thief."

"I don't understand, why would anyone want to steal my pies and cakes?"

John smiled, "Besides the fact that they are the best baked goods in the country?"

Anna playfully swatted his shoulder, "Don't let Mrs. Patmore hear you say that."

"Blimey, I've not got a death wish do I?"

Anna laughed before turning thoughtful. "Well we have to find out who is stealing my baking. We should set a trap."

"A trap?"

"Yes. On our next half day together I will bake another pie and we will watch the window from the garden. It's hidden enough that we can watch without anyone seeing us."

"Anna Bates Investigates is back in business?"

Anna moved to sit on John's lap; he put his arms around her as she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, "I prefer Anna and John Investigations."

John placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it. "I just prefer Anna and John."

Anna smiled, playfully hitting him on the chest, "You cheeky beggar!"

* * *

><p>On their next half day off, Anna set her plan in motion. She baked a jam tart and set it to cool in the open window before joining John in the garden. John was sitting in a chair, an open book on his lap. He looked up at the sky.<p>

"I certainly hope this mystery is solved sooner rather than later, I don't think this rain is going to hold off very long."

Anna looked up at the clouds forming in the sky, "We have a little time, I'm sure they will try and take it soon."

Thirty minutes later, the sky was darker and the tart was still in the window. Anna frowned, "Maybe the weather scared them off this time?"

John closed his book and stood up, "Very likely, why don't we go in and enjoy that jam tart ourselves?"

Anna nodded, and stood up but quickly stopped as she saw a shadow dart towards the window, "John! There is someone at the window."

John looked over to the window as Anna quickly walked towards the window. John followed as fast as his cane and bad knee would allow. He stopped short when he saw who the thief was. A boy had the tart in hand, a look of guilt on his face. John frowned; he couldn't have been more than eight years old. He looked up as he felt a raindrop on his face.

He looked at Anna as the rain began to fall, "Maybe we should go inside?"

Anna nodded and led the little boy into the house, John following behind them.

Anna had the boy sit at their small kitchen table. She sat down across from him as John stood, his back resting against the sink. Anna looked at the child. "What's your name?"

The little boy looked at her, "Charlie ma'am."

John spoke up, "Charlie is there a reason you are stealing my wife's jam tart?"

Charlie looked fearfully up at John, "Please don't beat me sir."

John frowned, "Why would I beat you?"

"I stole from you sir, it would be within your rights to beat me."

Anna shook her head, "No one is going to beat you Charlie, just tell us why you stole the food."

Charlie looked down in shame before looking back up at Anna, "I was hungry ma'am and your baked goods are the best in the entire town."

John shook his head and looked at Anna, sadness apparent in both their eyes and the child's words. He walked over to the table, "Didn't your parents tell you it was wrong to steal young man."

Charlie nodded, looking up at John. "They did sir, but I have to feed Maggie and myself and I don't know how to hunt."

Anna looked down at Charlie, "Maggie?"

"My sister."

"Where are your parents?"

Charlie looked between John and Anna, "My Pa died of the flu when Maggie was just a baby. It's just been the three of us since then, but last month my mum got sick and died."

Anna eyes filled with tears as she looked at John. "And no one came to take care of you?"

Charlie looked at John, "They did, but they said they were going to separate us! My mum always told me I was the man of the house and I had to protect Maggie. I couldn't let them separate us so we left before they came back to take us."

"Where have you been living?"

"We move around, only staying in a place for a few days so we won't get caught. I've been sneaking into gardens getting fruits and vegetables. One day I saw your cake on the window and it had been so long since I had cake so I grabbed it. We were going to move on after I took it, but Maggie liked it so much and I wanted her to be happy so we stayed here in an old barn so I could keep on getting them for her."

Anna and John looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place. When John nodded, Anna looked down at the little boy.

"Charlie I planned on making a big pot of stew tonight, why don't you go get your sister and bring her back here, so you can both get a nice hot meal in your stomachs."

Charlie looked between the couple, "Really, you want to feed us? You're not going to call the police?"

John shook his head, "We won't call the police, as long as you promise to bring Maggie back here. Deal?" John held out his hand.

Charlie nodded putting his small hand in John's big one, "Yes sir!" They watched as the little boy ran out the back door. Anna looked at John, tears still in her eyes.

"Oh John, it's so tragic. He can't be more than eight."

John reached for Anna and pulled her into his arms. She pressed her face into his clothed chest, sniffling. "It's very sad, but maybe there is a way we can help."

Anna looked up and smiled. "You mean we could take them in?"

John looked at Anna, "What? No I meant maybe we could find someone who would take them together. You want to take them in?"

Anna looked at John, "Why couldn't we? We haven't been blessed with our own child yet, and these children obviously need a home."

John shook his head, "With my prison record, I don't even know if that is possible Anna."

"We won't know unless we try John Bates."

* * *

><p>Anna looked down at Lucy, who was fast asleep. She reached down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "And that's the story of how we first met your brother and sister." Anna slowly got up from the bed, making sure Lucy was comfortable and covered her with the quilt. She quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the other closed door in the hall, opening it just enough to stick her head in. Charlie and Maggie looked up from the books they were reading.<p>

"Thirty minutes more than off to bed the both of you."

Maggie spoke up, "Yes, mum."

Anna smiled and closed the door. The children had not wanted to be parted when Anna and John had adopted them, but Anna knew that soon a new solution would have to be found. Charlie would be a teenager soon and would need his own space. She walked down the stairs and into the sitting room.

John looked up, "Lucy asleep?"

Anna nodded, "She is. John, what are we going to do about Charlie? He is going to need his own room soon and I just don't know where we will find the space."

John reached out his hand, pulling Anna towards him. She quickly settled on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked up at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually my love. His Lordship mentioned today that Gratham Arms is up for sale and that they are offering a very reasonable price. If we sold the London house we could easily afford it, plus have enough to make some upgrades to it."

Anna's face lit up, "Oh John, do you think we could finally have our hotel?"

John nodded, "We could finally make our dream come true."

Anna lowered her head to kiss his lips, pulling back to smile at him, "You and the children already made my dream come true."

John tightened his arms around Anna, "I love you Mrs. Bates."

Anna smiled down at him, "And I love you Mr. Bates. However, whatever, whenever."


End file.
